futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Philip J. Fry
|species = Human |age = Around 80 (actual age by the end of the series) Around 2083 (based on time spent cryogenically frozen, at the time of Into the Wild Green Yonder),Futurama Timeline at Everything2.com 200 quindecillion years old. (chronologically, at the time of The Late Philip J. Fry) |planet = Earth |job = Currently: Intergalactic delivery boy Formerly: Pizza delivery boy, emperor, pope, slave, cryogenics administrator, captain, first-mate, animal trainer, holophone player, holophone composer, police officer, soldier As Lars: Head tank feeder |relatives = Family Tree |appearance = Space Pilot 3000 |voiced by = Billy West Iván Muelas (Spain)}} Philip Joe Fry, better known as Fry, (born August 9, 1974) was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen seconds into the year 2000, having fallen in just as 1999 ended. He was revived in 2999, and subsequently became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. He is the main protagonist of Futurama. Personality Fry is generally very lazy at work, spending most of his time in the office sitting on the couch, watching TV, and drinking Slurm. This laziness has caused him to miss at least one delivery mission. He is often immature which causes him to get into tight spots, usually forcing Leela to rescue him. But despite of this he is a good man who loves his friends. Abilities Fry is "special". He is immune to all psychic forms of attack, such as from Brain Slugs as well as the Brainspawn. Usually, this is passed off as a 'Fry is stupid' joke, but it is actually because he lacks the Delta Brainwave. This is because he is his own grandfather, meaning his very existence is a space-time anomaly. If this was a genetic defect, Yancy Sr., Yancy Jr., Philip J. Fry II, Professor Farnsworth, Cubert, and Igner (and many unnamed others) should have inherited this immunity, but it was caused because Fry is his own grandfather, and they are not directly their own ancestors; they are Fry's ancestors. This means that while they are all anomalies, their existence is not additionally cyclical like Fry's. Since The Late Philip J. Fry, Fry is now even more of an anomaly than before; initially his existence in the universe was cyclical, but now he is also living in a universe he was not even born into. It is unknown how this may manifest in the future, but this means that as a time-travelling out-of-universe observer, he should theoretically no longer be subject to alterations in the current universe's Time Stream because of further time travel. Since they travelled with him in The Late Philip J. Fry, Bender and Professor Farnsworth are also out-of-universe observers. Life in the 20th century Fry was born on August 9, 1974Futurama Timeline at Everything2 in Brooklyn, New York to Yancy Fry, Sr. and his mother, née Gleisner. These surnames imply English and German ancestry. He was named Philip after the Philip's head screwdriver. When he was young, he dreamed of being an astronaut, but due to motion sickness and the fact nobody liked spending a week with him, his dream was never fulfilled. He would often play basketball with his older brother, Yancy, as well as participate in break-dancing competitions.The Luck of the Fryish When he was in high school, he drank nearly a hundred cans of cola per week, resulting in three heart attacks.Fry & the Slurm Factory He also loved playing video games as he played them every day except the day that his eyes bled.Anthology of Interest I'' He attended and subsequently dropped out of Coney Island Community College, which in the standards of 31st century education, made him the equivalent of a high school drop out.Mars University Before being frozen, Fry worked as a delivery boy at Panucci's Pizza in Manhattan. During this time, he delivered pizza to Fox Network, and subsequently spilled beer on the control console, knocking Fox off the air.When Aliens Attack He also discovered his pet dog, Seymour when someone prank called the pizzeria as Seymour Asses. Seymour and Fry would become very close and would often sing/bark “Walking on Sunshine” together.Jurassic Bark On December 31, 1999, Fry was sent out to deliver a pizza to an I.C. Weiner, an alias that Nibbler made up, at Applied Cryogenics located in Times Square. En route, he discovered his girlfriend Michelle was cheating on him. When Fry discovered that the pizza delivery was a result of a prank phone call, his mood worsened. When New Year's arrived at midnight, he toasted to “another lousy millennium,” and fell backwards into an open cryogenic tube and was frozen for 1000 years.Space Pilot 3000 Originally Nibbler caused Fry to lose his balance by blowing on the chair. However, while trying to defeat the Brainspawn, Fry was trapped in the Infosphere with the Brainspawn due to his Scooty-Puff, Jr. falling apart, and he travels back in time to December 31, 1999 and confronts Nibbler. Nibbler makes Fry realize that if there was one thing in the future worth saving, it was Leela, and Fry blows on the chair, causing his past self to fall into the cryogenics tube.The Why of Fry While the police offered to search for Fry, his parents decided it would be a waste of taxpayer money.Jurassic Bark Fry is actually 1,026 in the year 3000. But from the events in Bender's Big Score Fry is actually around 1030. By the time of Into the Wild Green Yonder, Fry is around 1035, seeing as "Into the Wild Green Yonder" takes place in 3009. In Bender's Big Score, Fry creates two copies of himself, and the second copy remains in the year 2000. It is revealed that if Fry had ''stayed in the 20th century, he would have gotten a job at an aquarium . After he was attacked by Bender, he found out that his characteristics (mainly his hair and voice) were different, so the clone Fry called himself Lars Fillmore. He, unfortunately, was killed by a duplicate Bender because he had the code to using the worm-hole. Life in the 30th and 31st century .]] Fry awoke on December 31, 2999. After a few minutes, he realized that he was in the future and was subsequently greeted by Terry who exclaimed, “Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!” Fry then meets Leela, who informs him that he will be assigned the career of delivery boy and that he has one living relative, his great, great, great .... great nephew, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. Before Leela is able to implant the delivery boy career chip into Fry's hand, he runs away and meets a robot named Bender. Fry then mistook a suicide booth for a phone booth, but he and Bender escaped death (to Bender's somewhat disappointment). Eventually, Fry finds Professor Farnsworth and becomes a delivery boy for the Planet Express Delivery Company. Fry had wanted a robot as a best friend since he was six years old, so when he defrosted in the 31st century, he was excited to meet Bender. When they first met, he thought Bender was some "Cheesy New Year's Costume". Bender was his first friend in the 31st century. They became close friends and eventually, after the crew kicked Fry out of the Planet Express building, they lived together in Robot Arms Apts.I, Roommate During his career at Planet Express, Fry has rediscovered the original moon landing site,The Series Has Landed discovered he was rich and then subsequently got scammed out of it by Mom and her sons,A Fishful of Dollars becomes Emperor of the planet Tri-Sol after drinking their current emperor but got chased off the throne,My Three Suns saves Earth from a giant garbage ball by demonstrating how to create garbage,A Big Piece of Garbage enrolled and dropped out of Mars University, discovered the secret ingredient of Slurm with his coworkers,Fry & the Slurm Factory prevented Leela from marrying Alkazar (an alien posing as the only other remaining member of the Cyclops race),A Bicyclops Built for Two aided in the discovery of the Lost City of Atlanta,The Deep South becomes infested by worms that make him intelligent, physically fit, and able to play the holophoner,Parasites Lost saves Earth and then the universe from the Brainspawn due to him lacking the delta brainwave, saves the Planet Express crew from Roberto whilst believing he was a robot,Insane in the Mainframe gets married to and then subsequently divorced from Leela,Time Keeps on Slippin' becomes his own grandfather (the reason he lacks a delta brainwave),Roswell that Ends Well helps in discovering Leela's parents and the fact that Leela is a mutant and not an alien as previously believed,Leela's Homeworld becomes a superhero,Less than Hero discovers his old dog fossilized at a museum exhibit of a twentieth century pizzeria, and writes and performs an opera by playing a holophoner while he possessed the Robot Devil's hands.The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings Becoming His Own Grandfather The Planet Express crew had gone to observe a supernova up close. While the crew prepared for the event, Fry went to make popcorn. He ignores the warning label on the aluminum popcorn pan saying not to cook in a microwave, which he does. The microwave emitted radiation that collided with the wave from the supernova, causing the Planet Express crew to travel back in time to 1947. After Bender breaks apart, Zoidberg was captured by the U.S. military while picking pieces of his torso. Fry and Bender's head attempt to infiltrate Roswell, with the former disguised as a soldier. He runs into his grandfather, Enos Fry, engaged to Mildred. Acting on Farnworth's warning, Fry did his best to make sure that his grandfather is not killed, otherwise he in turn would cease to exist.However, he became paranoid in his attempts to protect Enos, driving and locking him in a house in the middle of nowhere. But what he didn't know was that he left Enos within range of a nuclear testing ground, killing him in the resulting explosion. But for some reason, Fry was still existing. He comforts his grandmother, who begins to make sexual advances on him, which made him uncomfortable. He then reasoned with himself that because he still exists, Mildred can't be his grandmother and has sex with her. The next day, Professor Farnsworth, Leela and Bender knock on the window informing Fry that because of his actions, he himself became his own grandfather; Fry realized what he had done and freaked out. Because of the paradox, the Planet Express crew decided that they should get back to their own time, regardless of what it would cause to history. They storm Roswell, rescuing Zoidberg during an autopsy, Bender's reconstructed body and stealing a microwave satellite dish to return to the future. It is later explained by the Nibblonians that because of Fry becoming his own grandfather, it caused a genetic abnormality that caused him to lack the delta brainwave, which rendered him immune to the Brainspawn and telepathy in general. Death Between Into The Wild Green Yonder and Rebirth, Fry died and Leela replaced him with a look-alike robot. Then, it short-circuited, putting her into a coma. Fry came back to life after his hair and some skin that was left in the machine rebirthed him. Fry also killed his alternate-universe self after traveling so far forward in a time machine that he arrived in a new universe that was 10 feet lower than the previous universe, crushing the alternate-universe Fry, Bender, and the Professor. Relationships Michelle Fry has had several relationships throughout the years. Before being frozen for 1000 years, he was dating Michelle. However, he discovered that she was cheating on him on New Year's Eve while delivering a pizza to Applied Cryogenics ordered by Nibbler under the name “I.C. Weiner”. While working at Applied Cryogenics (due to Leela mixing up their old career chips), he discovers Michelle frozen in one of the cryogenic tubes. Once she is unfrozen, they briefly rekindle their relationship, but after Fry realizes how bossy she really is, he decides to leave her. Later in the episode, Fry somehow still believes they are still dating, but Michelle later leaves him for Pauly Shore.The Cryonic Woman Umbriel When the Planet Express ship was dragged to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Fry embarked on a short relationship with a mermaid named Umbriel. Fry had planned to stay underneath the waves with his new-found love, but cut the relationship off after discovering that, while he loved her, he wasn't "in love" with her, meaning there was trouble in bed. Morgan Proctor While Hermes was on forced paid leave, Fry had a secret affair with his temporary replacement, Morgan Proctor, due to her fetish for messy men. She informed Fry that no one could know about them, and she'd deny any mention of it. Fry and Morgan's affair ended when Bender caught them in the act.How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back Liubot In order to fulfill his fantasy of dating a celebrity, Fry downloads a copy of Lucy Liu onto a blank robot, creating a Lucy Liu robot and enters in a robosexual relationship with her, despite his coworkers' objections. Leela, Bender, and Zoidberg found out that the website Fry had used to download the Lucy Liubot, Nappster, was actually kidknapping heads and using their images to create robots like Lucy Liu. Fry was eventually convinced by the real Lucy Liu's head to blank his Lucy Liubot by telling him that downloading her image was stealing. After Fry blanked the robot, he attempted to get to know the real Lucy Liu, but was not able to when Bender told him that he and Lucy Liu were so called "in love".I Dated a Robot Mildred Fry Fry had sexual relations with his grandmother when sent back in time to 1947. This occurred after Fry accidentally killed his own grandfather, or who he thought was his grandfather, by sending him into a live test minefield. Due to these happenings, Fry became his own grandfather. However, as the crew returned to the future, Mildred was left alone to raise Fry's father, Yancy Fry Sr. As strange as it may sound, Fry seems to be very proud of doing "the nasty in the pasty". Amy Wong Fry and Amy had a fake relationship in order to prevent Amy's parents from setting her up with a random guy.A Flight to Remember After their car runs out of gas on Mercury, Fry and Amy pursue a real relationship, but Fry decided to end it when he was under the ill-conceived assumption that Amy wouldn't leave him alone. After telling her this on their way for a picnic with Zoidberg tagging along, the car crashed, making Fry being the only one hurt, and having Zoidberg attach his head to Amy's shoulder, even after their break-up. Later in the episode, Fry was able to get his own body back.Put Your Head on My Shoulder Turanga Leela However, Fry's true love has always remained Leela, despite the fact that she repeatedly rejects him by making up excuses such as having sweaty boot rash or having to meet a ghost.The Farnsworth Parabox During the Titanic cruise, Leela claimed she was engaged to Fry to stop Zapp Brannigan's unwanted advances. Shortly before the Omicronians attacked Earth, a professional beach bully assumed that Leela was Fry's girlfriend and unsuccessfully tried to make $50 from Fry by pretending to steal her. On his first 31st century Xmas, Fry purchases a parrot as a gift for Leela.Xmas Story When Fry was infested with worms that made him stronger, more intelligent, and able to play the holophoner, he was able to impress Leela, but he convinced the worms to leave his body because he wanted to find out if Leela loved him or the worms.Parasites Lost Fry later tried to learn how to play the holophoner without the worms. Fry even moved the stars themselves to express his love for Leela while time was skipping randomly. This convinced her to marry him, but they divorced after another time skip. When the Planet Express crew were turned into teenagers, Fry and Leela went on at least one date.Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles When Fry traveled back in time after being trapped on the Infosphere, Nibbler made Fry realize that if there was one thing worth saving in the future, it was Leela. After Fry returned to Earth, Nibbler gave Fry a flower and blanked his memory. Not knowing why he has a flower, Fry assumes he picked it for Leela and gave it to her, and Leela thanks him by kissing him. When Leela was stung by a space bee and became comatose as a result, Fry stayed by Leela's side attempting to wake her. When she did wake up, Fry and Leela hugged each other.The Sting Fry even obtained the Robot Devil's hands while he was trying to relearn how to play the holophoner to impress Leela. During this period, Fry wrote and started to perform an opera about Leela. When the Robot Devil took his hands back, and Fry resumed playing the opera on the holophoner horribly, and Leela was the only member of the audience that stayed because she wanted to hear how it ended. When the tear in the universe was caused,The Beast With a Billion Backs Fry and Colleen were brought together by fear. After discovering Colleen had four other boyfriends when Fry decided to move in with her, Fry broke up with Colleen. At the end of The Wild Green Yonder,Into the Wild Green Yonder Fry and Leela profess their love for each other and kiss as the Planet Express ship enters a wormhole. As shown in Season 6 they made it through to the other side of the wormhole but headed towards a crash course towards Earth. Fry used his body to protect Leela and thus died in the accident. The Professor tried to use the Rebirth machine to bring him back to life but when that failed Leela built a Robot duplicate and uploaded Fry's personality into it. However the Robot short curcited and electrocuted Leela, putting her into an inreversible coma. As a result of the shock, both lost their short term memory of the time. When Robot Fry wakes up, he believes himself to be the real Fry. When he discovers Leela is in a coma he builds a robot duplicate of her and uploads her personality. Robot Leela finds out the truth about herself and breaks it off with Fry until she can decide whether her feelings are hers. Leela's living will states for her to be eaten by a special breed of Cyclopse eating animal, so the crew attended a funeral for her. When Bender's partying wakes Leela up she is furious that Fry built a Robot duplicate of her to replace her. However later Fry confesses to himself he only liked Robot Leela because she had so much of Leela in her. Leela overhears and forgives him. However Robot Leela is jealous and the two start fighting over him. Fry is accidently shot and is revealed as a robot. When the professor explains the turn of events, the real Fry is reborn through the Rebirth machine. The Robot Fry and Leela confess their love for each other and leave the crew, including a confused Fry and Leela. Throughout season 6 the two share more moments together though seem to have an on/off relationship as Leela states in "That Darn Katz!" that she wishes she had a man. In "The Late Philip J. Fry" Fry shows up late for his birthday date with Leela. He promises to take her to the Cavern on the Green for dinner that night to make it up to her. However, the Professor makes him test out his forward time machine for being late and thus Fry is sent to the year 10,000 along with Bender and the Professor. In the year 3010 Leela is angry at Fry for ditching her, assuming he went to a bachelor party with Bender. When the news reports that everyone in the party died she remains mad at Fry but also is saddened by his death. In the year 3050 Leela is unhappily married to Cubert (she married him only because of his resemblance to Fry). Fry's birthday card lands on her head through the time paradox and Leela learns the truth of what happens to him. She goes to the Cavern on the Green and leaves a message for him stating 'Our time together was short but it was the best time of my life'. Fry discovers the message in the year 1,000,000,000 and decides to carry on to the end of the universe. When they discover that the universe runs on an infintie loop, the 3 forward to their time (the 2nd time round due to the Professor screwing up). The three reach their time, killing their 3rd version selves. Fry makes it to the restaurant in time for his date. It is presumed that in the episode, "Overclockwise," Fry and Leela will ultimately end up together due to their final facial expressions. In "Zapp Dingbat," after convincing Leela that her mother and Zapp Brannigan are possibly "meant to be," Fry conjectures that "maybe Zapp isn't the only one who's marriage material." Leela respondes, "you're getting there," and kisses him. In "Free Will Hunting", Fry is seen in bed with Leela and Leela comforts Fry about Bender. When Bender returns, Fry asks Bender to come back later but when Bender refuses, Fry and Leela are forced to go with Bender on his Free Will Hunt. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry──┬──Mildred │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴─────────┐ ┬David Farnsworth │ │ │ 'Philip J. Fry '''Leela Yancy Fry──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ Philip J. Fry II──┬──Njörd(?) │ (Many generations) │ (?)Wernstrom────┬────Mom─────────┬─────────Hubert J. Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Ignar Cubert Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry ? Trivia *Fry is named after Phil Hartman, who died before Futurama was picked up by FOX; he was the original voice for Zapp Brannigan. *Due to having become his own grandfather, Fry possesses no Delta Brain Wave, making him immune to psychic attack, and making his mind unreadable. *Fry was born during this baseball game between the New York Mets and the Los Angeles Dodgers, on August 14, 1974. The script states his birthday is actually August 9, 1974 (oddly, this is the date Richard M. Nixon resigned as President of the United States). Ironically enough, 1974 was the year Homer and Marge from Matt's other series the Simpsons, met. Also, one of the episodes took place in 1947, which is 1974, only with the 4 and 7 swapped. *Fry may have a form of synesthesia, a neurological disorder wherein the sufferer mixes up sensory input. This can be seen in The Why of Fry ("Did everything just taste purple for a second?") as well as Roswell that Ends Well ("Hey, what smells like blue?"). The form is more likely to be the rare ''lexical ''form, where different phenomenon may cause 'color, smell, sound, or taste sensations' like the quotes above. *Fry states he cannot swim on at least two occasions: Fry & the Slurm Factory and The Sting. *Fry's middle initial is the same as several of Matt Groening's other creations, Homer J. Simpson, Bartholomew J. Simpson, and Abraham J. Simpson. It is currently unknown what Fry's middle name is, although in ''Bender's Big Score, a New York City telephone directory from the time Fry lived there lists a Philip Joshua Fry alongside a few other Philip Fry's. Bender tracks Fry down using one of the listings shown, but which one is not known. *Mostly due to the events of Bender's Big Score, there is virtually no timeline in which Fry is not killed by Bender at least once. *Fry is one of three characters who is known primarily by his surname; the others are Dr. Zoidberg and Turanga Leela. *It seems Fry has heart problems, In Fry & the Slurm Factory, he told Leela how he use to drink 20 cokes a day until his third heart attack. In Ghost in the Machine, Fry recieves a heart attack from being scared by Bender and in "Fry Am the Egg Man", he comes close to a heart attack after eating fast food. But he takes a pez and his heart attack stops. *It would seem Frys' favorite song would be "Walking on Sunshine", wich he normally sings, out of tune albeit, but nonetheless, Zoidberg even mentioned it, saying "where's Fry, what with the walking on sunshine" (note, this is not a direct quote, but rather a paraphrased version) Gallery Fry Looking Squint.jpg Fry.png Frycon.png GL - Frys.png Leelafry-1.png File:FryLeelaBender.png Fryonthemoon.png SpanishFry.jpg Fryhead.png References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Politicians Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Military